The Bahrain Chronicles, Part 2
by torriya
Summary: The second installment of The Bahrain Chronicles. There is no continuity between this story and the first, except for they are both related to the events of Bahrain. If you haven't already, please check out my first Bahrain story :) Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ya'll! This second instalment to The Bahrain Chronicles takes place during the first half of Season 2 (Ward is no longer with the team, and Tripp is still alive). I know that some of the characters in this fic might be acting slightly out of character, but I really wanted this story to happen, so you'll have to forgive me :) Enjoy and please comment with criticisms/compliments/ideas for new stories!**

"Alright everyone, we've got ourselves a new case" Coulson announced. "It'll be a simple enough mission…just an extraction for someone being held captive in…in another country" he finished lamely.

May raised her eyebrows "Someone being held captive in another country" she repeated sarcastically. "How very specific. You realize I'm going to need a bit more than that to fly us there, right?"

"About that," Coulson said casually, "You won't be flying. Tripp, you'll be taking over the plane. Come to my office for a debriefing and the coordinates."

"Yes, sir" Tripp replied, and followed Coulson out of the room after shooting an uncomfortable glance at May. She was standing frozen in place, with her arms crossed, trying not to let her fury show on her face.

"Well that was rude!" Skye exclaimed after the men had left. "May, any idea why-" she stopped speaking as May turned abruptly and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, dear" Simmons said worriedly. "I wonder why he doesn't want May flying, unless-"

"Unless we're g-going somewhere that she wouldn't f-fly us." Fitz finished.

"Exactly, Fitz!" Simmons cried, looking pleased that he had finished her sentence, just like he would have before his injury.

"Oh my god" Skye whispered, ignoring the scientists. "Bahrain".

Fitzsimmons' heads jerked up at the word. "What?" they asked in unison.

"May's fearless!" Skye explained. "The only place in the world that she wouldn't want to take us is Bahrain! That's why Coulson wouldn't tell us what the location is, or let her fly us there!"

"Oh, no!" Simmons cried. "Do you think May knows?"

"I don't know," Skye replied, "but I'm going to find her and see if I can help".

It didn't take long for Skye to find her S.O. She was doing Tai-chi in her bunk. "Not now, Skye" she muttered as she sensed her trainee walk in the door.

"I can tell Tripp to turn around," Skye protested, staying right where she was. "We don't have to go…I'm sure another team can rescue the-"

"I'm fine, Skye." May said harshly. "I can handle it. Now, go"

"Okay" Skye whispered, and backed out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she heard May give a deep sigh. Skye was worried about her S.O., but trusted her judgement...if May said she could handle it, then she could handle it.

Skye ran into Fitz and Simmons as she backed out of May's room. She shook her head, and they frowned. "Listen, guys" Skye commanded. "Don't treat her any differently when we're there, okay? But keep an eye on her."

"We will, Skye" they promised.

They jumped as someone cleared their throat behind them. Skye frowned as she saw her boss wearing a guilty expression. "Coulson!" Skye accused, "What exactly are-"

He held up his hand to cut her off. "Excuse me," he said formally, as he reached for May's door handle. "I need to speak with Agent May."

"Whatever," Skye muttered, glaring at him. "C'mon guys." She walked away, with Fitz and Simmons right behind her. Coulson watched the three friends walk away, and gave a small smile. He was glad that they were so close, and were so defensive of May. He rapped gently on May's door, and walked in.

"Melinda" he said gently, and she turned to look at him, her expression impassive. "It seems you've figured out where we're going. I should've known I can't hide anything from you." She raised her eyebrows coldly.

Coulson sighed, "I'm sorry for not letting you fly the Bus. I just thought-"

"No. You didn't think" May stated. "What is my role in the mission?"

Coulson glanced at the ground uncomfortably. "You're on the extraction team...you'll be going in for our hostage."

"Okay" she replied, standing up and walking out of the room. "I'll go suit up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Things have been busy lately, and I haven't been on my laptop much. This chapter is kind of dark, so be wary of some upsetting happenings. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please don't forget to review!**

"Wheels down in five" Trip announced over the comms system. The rest of the agents were standing in the landing platform of the Bus awaiting Coulson's instructions.

"Fitz, Simmons, you two are going to locate our target okay? Skye and May, once Fitzsimmons give the all-clear, you two are going to grab the girl. If you see any major threats, take care of them. I trust you."

Skye nodded, and glanced at May, who was standing with a frozen expression on her face. "W-we're picking up a girl?"

Coulson frowned with sympathy. "I'm sorry, May" he murmured. "We have to. This girl is...special. We can't let anything happen to her...which is why I need you."

May's face turned even paler at the word _special. "_ Fine" she muttered as she felt the wheels touch down. "Let's go".

Skye turned to follow her S.O. off the Bus, but Coulson grabbed her arm. "Take care of her, Skye." he whispered.

Skye looked at him angrily, thinking _If you're so worried, then why did you bring her in the first place?,_ but thought better of asking it once she saw his expression of genuine concern. She nodded briefly, then jogged to catch up with May.

"Okay, ladies" Simmons called cheerfully over the Comms system as Skye and May entered the city. "See that brick building on your left? The girl is on the third floor, in the second room on the right."

"Sh-she's going to be scared" Fitz added. "Try to calm her down...we're not sure what she's capable of, and don't want her to hurt you on accident."

"We'll be fine, guys" Skye replied. "We'll get her out safely".

May and Skye made eye contact, then burst through the front door with their guns raised. The room was dead silent...no one was there.

"This is kinda spooky" Skye admitted, glancing around warily.

"Let's just get the girl and get out" May replied with a frown.

The two agents made it up to the third floor without a single problem. When they arrived at the second door on the right, May closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Skye squeezed her hand gently, but May snatched her arm away, looking terrified. She stared at her hand, watching it tremble slightly.

"May?" Skye asked, but the older agent didn't respond.

"Okay," Skye said soothingly, searching for an idea. "I'll go in and get the girl, you keep watch, alright?" When May still didn't answer, Skye grabbed her S.O.'s shoulders and shook her gently. " _Okay?"_

May jumped, but nodded. "Okay" she whispered. Skye gave her a reassuring half-smile, then kicked down the door to the room.

May stood outside, staring blankly after her protegee. She mentally shook herself, thinking _Pull it together, Melinda! Breathe._

A piercing scream shattered May's trance. _Skye!_ she thought, panicked, Without hesitation, she ran through the door, gun raised high. She froze as she saw a burly man holding Skye in a choke-hold, a gun pressed against her head. Next to them was another man, holding a tiny red-haired girl in a similar grasp, a gun pressed to her temple as well.

May focussed on her trainee, who's eyes were desperately begging for help. May pointed her gun at the man holding Skye. "Let her go. _Now._ " she commanded, her voice full of ice.

"Oh, Melinda," the man replied, in a soft voice that didn't seem to fit his size. "If you shoot me, the little girl dies. You aren't going to make that choice are you?" He smiled at her wickedly. "Although, if my memory serves me correctly, you've done it before."

May paled, her hand visibly shaking. "H-how do you-?"

He laughed softly. "That was my little girl that you killed seven years ago, Melinda. And her mother. Just because they were different." He pressed the gun harder against Skye's skull as he continued. "Unfortunately you don't have any daughters for me to kill. But from what I've observed, this girl should do well enough.

"And this one", he added, jerking his hair at the redhead, who had fainted in the other man's arms. "There's nothing _special_ about her, but that lie sure lured Director Coulson over here! How about we give you a taste of what I had to live with?" He gently put pressure on the trigger of his gun.

"No!" May gasped, her eyes wide with fear. "Take me, kill me. You're right, it's my fault. Let her go, please, let them both go."

"Spoken like a true parent" the man sneered. "But _I_ didn't get the chance to make that sacrifice for my little girl, so neither do you." May shook her head desperately, tears rolling down her cheeks. "So, Agent May. What are you going to do?"

"Save the child, May" Skye whispered through her tears. "It's okay."

"No." May said firmly, "I'm saving both of you."

"You have five seconds, Melinda." the man holding Skye warned. "If you don't make a choice, I'm killing both of them."

May began to tremble as he started to count: "Five...Four…"

May locked eyes with Skye, who gave her a small, sad smile. _Trust me,_ Skye mouthed.

"Three…"

May looked longingly at her young protegee who held a look of grim determination behind her tears. _When did she get so strong?_ May wondered

"Two…"

"Okay!" May shouted. "Okay. But when I tell you my choice, you are going to let me leave with that person. You didn't have to watch your daughter die, so you're not going to make me watch this."

The man chuckled softly. "Very well. What is your choice?"

May looked at Skye, and Skye could see her S.O.'s heart breaking. "Give me the child" May whispered, not taking her eyes off of Skye.

The man grinned at her and jerked his head at his partner, who released the little girl. The child ran up to May and wrapped her arms around May's legs. Melinda just stood there, staring at Skye, who looked terrified, but relieved.

"I'm so sorry, Skye" May choked out, as the man who had been holding the little girl shoved her out of the door.

The last thing May saw before the door slammed behind her was Skye giving her a brave smile.

The instant the door shut, May pulled the girl off her. She pointed down the hallway, and commanded: "Run. The people on the plane will take care of you".

As the child ran off, May turned back to the door, but it was locked. There was intense scuffling and shouting coming from the inside, and Melinda had raised her leg to kick down the door when a gunshot rang out. Then there was silence.

 **And I left it on a cliffhanger...I am such a bully! I'll try to get out the next chapter very soon! Please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! This is the second to last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I'm working on the next one right now! :) As always enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

"No!" she screamed, her voice echoing in the hallway "Skye!"

When she received no reply, she sank down to the floor, her body racked with sobs. _What was I thinking leaving her there? How did she make me believe that she could save herself? Oh, Skye._

May wept for the young woman who she had grown to love over the past few months. She stayed on the ground, curling up into a ball. Her heart was completely, irreparably broken. There was no way she could go to the Bus and face Coulson. She was never going back into the field again.

May soon felt arms gently wrap around her and pull her close. She heard a familiar female voice saying "It's okay, May. Look, I'm okay."

May gasped as she realized that her rookie was still alive. She stared into Skye's bruised face, looking into her dark eyes. She slowly lifted her hand and ran her fingers along Skye's cheek, as if making sure she was real. Skye gave her a small smile, saying "See? I told you that you could trust me".

May broke down in tears again, shaking and sobbing. "My fault" she gasped. "All my fault".

"No it's not." Skye told her firmly, wrapping her arms around her trembling mentor. "C'mon, May. Let's get you back to the Bus."

Skye half-carried her S.O. back to the Bus. When they finally made it onboard the plane, Tripp and Coulson ran up to them. Tripp took May's weight from Skye, letting the older agent lean on him for support.

"Skye! Jena, the little girl, has been absolutely hysterical about you...she thinks you died" Tripp said anxiously. "Go see her, okay? Fitzsimmons are with her now." Skye nodded, and placed a gentle kiss on May's forehead. As she left the room, she shot a glare at Coulson. _We'll discuss this later._

Coulson watched the young woman leave the room before turning his gaze on his silent best friend. "May, I'm s-" he broke off as he looked into her eyes for the first time. Her blank stare into the distance immediately took him back to when he'd found her holding Katya's body in Bahrain.

"Oh, god", he breathed, taking a step towards her. "Melinda?"

He reached out to touch her arm, but the second he made contact with her, she collapsed. Tripp shouted with surprise as he lost his grip on her. Coulson immediately knelt down next to her, cradling her head in his lap, and gently stroking her hair.

"Get Fitzsimmons!" he ordered Tripp. "Now!"

Tripp sprinted towards the lab as Coulson whispered reassuringly into May's ear. "It's going to be okay, Melinda, I promise. I'm so, so sorry for bringing you here. You are so brave, Mel. And Skye is really brave too...you've done such a good job training her." Coulson continued talking to her, saying whatever popped into his head until Fitzsimmons arrived.

Simmons immediately knelt down and began taking her pulse. She gasped as she felt how quickly and erratically May's heart was beating. "Fitz, hand me the sedative!" she cried. "If May doesn't calm down, she could give herself a seizure!"

Fitz passed over the syringe he had brought. "Sir, hold her still!" Simmons commanded as she moved the needle towards May's arm.

Coulson did as he was told, holding May tightly so she couldn't injure herself or anyone else. Her body instantly relaxed as Simmons injected her with the sedative, and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Coulson picked her up and carried her over to a sofa, softly setting her down on her back. Simmons gently checked May over for any injuries. When she was finished, she stepped back and looked over at Coulson. "She doesn't seem to have any physically injuries" the young scientist reported. "Any trauma she is suffering is all mental."

Coulson nodded grimly, guilt and concern etched into the lines on his face. "Thanks, Simmons" he said quietly "I can watch over her for now."

"No" Simmons replied, and Coulson looked at her in surprise. "Go talk to Skye and find out what happened. Fitz and I will stay with May."

Sighing, Coulson reluctantly nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to May's forehead before leaving the room to look for Skye.

He found her in the spare bunk, playing Uno with the little girl they had rescued. Skye was smiling as the child clapped in delight when she laid down her last card. "Good job, Jena!" Skye praised. "You beat me again!"

Coulson knocked softly on Skye's doorframe. His youngest agent looked up at him, and he could immediately see the anger in her eyes.

"Can we, um, talk?" he asked her nervously.

Skye nodded curtly, and turned back to the little girl, giving her a hug. "I'm gonna go talk to my boss for a bit, okay?" she told the child. "My friend Tripp is going to come play with you instead."

Jena nodded and began picking the cards up and putting them into a neat pile.

Skye stood and walked past Coulson without looking at him. She quickly walked to Coulson's office, and when he entered behind her, she slammed the door behind him.

She spun around, anger evident in her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" Skye yelled. "I thought the whole reason you wanted her on the Bus was to 'fix' her, to bring back the real May! I wouldn't blame her if she never speaks to you again!"

Coulson bowed his head, ashamed. "I know, Skye. I never should've brought her back here. But we had a mission! We had to save that powered girl."

"She wasn't powered, Coulson!" Skye shouted. "It was a trap! Did it ever cross your mind that the family of the girl May killed might want revenge?!"

"I-what?" Coulson asked, bewildered. "When did May...oh." Realization dawned on his face as he finally understood why May had been so traumatized after Bahrain, "The girl didn't die in the crossfire" Coulson murmured to himself. Poor Mel.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Skye asked, her expression softening. "I thought she would've at least told you."

Coulson shook his head. "She never talked about what happened to anyone. I had no idea." The two agents were silent for a long moment before Coulson asked, "So what happened? Did someone try to kill May?"

"No", Skye replied softly. "They tried to kill me." Coulson's eyes widened at Skye's words. The brunette continued: "They made May choose between saving me and saving Jena. I told her to save Jena, so she did. After she left the room, I fought the two men. I was able to take down the one holding me, and managed to shoot the other one before he could shoot me."

Skye shuddered at the memory before continuing. "I found May curled up in a ball outside the room. She'd heard the gunshot and assumed that I'd been killed."

"I can't believe they did that to her...to any of you" Coulson whispered shakily. "I'm so sorry, Skye." He walked over to Skye and pulled her into a tight hug. He heard her gasp in pain, and Coulson immediately pulled back.

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, realizing that Simmons had never checked Skye for injuries.

"I'm fine" Skye replied with a small smile. "A few bruised ribs...nothing major."

Coulson was about to argue, when he heard a small knock at the door. Fitz poked his head in. "May is, um, awake." he announced with difficulty. "She's a-asking for you Sk-Skye."

Skye quickly moved toward the door. "Okay, I'll go stay with her" she said.

"Me too" Coulson added, but Skye shook her head. "Give her some space, A.C." she told him gently. "If she's up for it, I'll text you to come by."

"Okay," Coulson agreed sadly. "Give her my best."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is it folks! It's kind of a short chapter, just to wrap things up. I'll be posting my next Bahrain story soon...ish. I'm leaving for college later this week (aaaaaah!), so hopefully I'll be able to post it before then!**

 **As always, enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

Skye approached the sofa where May was laying with her eyes shut. Skye bit her lip to hold back tears; she had never seen her S.O. looking so small or vulnerable. Skye knelt down next to the couch and gently took May's hand in her own.

May opened her eyes and gave Skye a faint smile. "Hey," she murmured.

"Hi," Skye replied softly. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" May asked as tears filled her eyes. "You almost died, Skye! I thought I'd lost you."

"I know" Skye whispered tearfully resting her head on May's shoulder.

"Does Coulson know?" May asked fearfully. "About what I did to Katya...what I did to you?"

"Yes, but -"

"Then why are you here?" May asked, her voice nearly inaudible. "I can't believe you even want to be near me after everything I've done. Clearly Coulson doesn't!"

"Of course I want to be near you!" Skye replied incredulously. "Why wouldn't I?...you've done nothing wrong."

"I killed a child, Skye!" May snapped angrily, and Skye lifted her head from May's shoulder. "And I nearly killed you! I'm a monster."

May bowed her head in shame as Skye gaped at her. "You're not a monster, May. How could you even think that?" She squeezed May's hand empathetically. "You made a tough call, and saved countless innocent lives. You're a hero."

May just shook her head. She didn't believe Skye...the girl was lying to her, she had to be.

Skye frowned at May's stubbornness. She grasped both of May's hands tightly in her own. "Look at me," she commanded. May slowly lifted her eyes to meet Skye's. "It's thanks to you that we're all alive. You made the right call to save Jena, because you've taught me well enough to save myself."

May looked at Skye in confusion and disbelief. "You don't think I'm a monster?" she asked softly.

Skye gave her a gentle smile. "You're not a monster, May. You're a mother...to all of us." Her eyes filled with tears as she saw May shut her eyes tightly, holding onto the moment. "Mothers protect people, May. They love and protect, and make sacrifices."

May smiled at Skye, a soft, genuine smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm really going to miss you, Skye."

Skye dropped May's hands in surprise. "What?" she cried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm retiring...for good, this time." May gently brushed a strand of Skye's hair out of her face. "As you just said, you know how to save yourself...you don't need me."

Skye shook her head fervently and was about to argue, when a male voice cut her off. "She may not need you, Melinda, but I do."

"Coulson," May murmured as he approached the sofa and knelt down next to her. She looked away, afraid of him, of what he might think of her after learning the truth about Bahrain. And for nearly getting Skye killed...Coulson loved Skye like a daughter, and he would never forgive her for endangering her. She braced herself for his condemnation.

"I am so sorry, Mel" he apologized, his eyes begging her for forgiveness. "I never should've sent you in there. Please don't leave us."

May finally looked into his eyes, and didn't see a single trace of anger or disgust for what she had done in Bahrain. His eyes only held concern, sorrow, and something deeper and more personal that she didn't quite understand, but knew she wanted to.

May looked at the two people kneeling before her, two of the people she loved most in the world, and something deep inside her gave in.

"Okay."


End file.
